For example, there is disclosed a technique of efficiently converting a frame rate when an apparatus that decodes an encoded video signal is separate from and an apparatus that displays the decoded video signal at a high frame rate (see, for example, Patent Document 1). It should be noted that in this frame rate conversion system, processing of converting the frame rate so as to increase it will be referred to as “high-frame-rating” hereinbelow.
Patent Document 1 shows an example in which a reproducing apparatus that decodes an encoded video signal is applied to, for example, a DVD player or a digital broadcast tuner, and an apparatus that receives it is applied to, for example, a receiver (display apparatus) that receives television broadcasts. As shown in FIG. 3 of Patent Document 1, a reproducing apparatus (1) and a display apparatus (5) are connected by a video cable (4).
In the reproducing apparatus (1), an encoder (3) superimposes reference control information that is output from a decoder (2) and includes at least a motion vector on a blanking area of a decoded video signal. In a reception equipment (5), a decoder (6) separates the reference control information from data in the blanking area of the video signal transmitted from the reproducing apparatus (1). Frame rate converters (7) to (11) perform high-frame-rating of the video signal by generating an interpolation frame using the reference control information.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-274679 (paragraph [0031], FIG. 3)